Beyond the Holiday Adventure: How Will We Fare at the World's Fair?
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is #10 in the series where the three families decide to take a trip to the San Francisco World's Fair. There will be much fun, family adventure, and of course (warning) family type discipline/spanking. Please don't read if spanking offends you. Let's see what new adventures will follow.
1. Chapter 1

**# 10 - Beyond the Holiday Adventure: How Will We Fare at the World's Fair**

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference **(Tony!)** of any kind or any other character or star. I own Ben and any OC friends of Doctor Who. No money has been made on any of these writings. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This is #10 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read the other 9, you may want to read those before this one. See my profile for a timeline.

I just wanted to say that all of you have been so wonderful to me. I want to thank all of you again for the patience, reviews, alerts and favorites. I also want to thank those of you who are just reading. Even though you haven't reviewed, it is still an honor to have you read my stories!

Just a refresher: Tony and Angie (Dickinson), Tim and Susan (Oliver), Jimmy and Dawn (Wells), Abby and Jim (Tim Holt), and Ziva and Clint (Eastwood).

 **WARNING: There is always going to be some form of discipline in my stories. There are times of talk of spanking or actual spanking. It will never be abusive. It will be about loving** **male** **parental figures caring enough about their kids to keep them on the straight and narrow. Also, there will be times of spanking of wives or girlfriends by husbands or boyfriends. I DO NOT mean to offend in my FICTION. Turn back now because you have been warned.**

 _Chris' family was accustomed to the rigors of this type of travel, but Gibbs and John's families weren't. Chris chuckled and thought as his family went home that night that this was going to be a mighty interesting trip. He wondered who would be in trouble first._

 **Chapter 1**

The next morning, as Gibbs walked by the girls' room, he heard an argument ensuing between Abby and Ziva. He stood in front of the open door to their room with his arms crossed over his chest. When the girls took no notice of him, he cleared his throat. That caught his girls' attention.

"Explain."

If one word could send a chill down his kids' spines quickly, that was it.

"It's nothing, Dad." Abby tried to explain.

"Nothing?"

"We are trying to decide what to pack and knowing that we have to share the toiletry bag is going to be a challenge." Ziva decided to explain before the two of them got in trouble. Ziva wanted to sit comfortably on the stagecoach.

"We didn't mean to get so loud, Dad." Abby blushed at her explanation.

"Work it out because if I have to..." Gibbs left his sentence hanging while walking away to check on the boys.

* * *

"How's it coming boys?"

"Piece of cake, Dad." Tony said this with his trademark smile.

"Make sure it stays that way."

* * *

Gibbs then walked into his own bedroom and realized that Jenny was almost done packing. She seemed to have done a good job consolidating all into one suitcase.

"I guess years of packing in a hurry to go on a case are unforgettable." Gibbs kissed Jenny. "Let's go and get some coffee."

* * *

That night, after dinner, Gibbs admonished everyone to go to bed because they would have an early start to town in the morning. The family would catch the first of three phases of coaches to the train station in Ridge City. The other two phases would be John and Chris' families. Of course there were complaints and arguments about not being able to sleep that early.

Gibbs knew that if the kids didn't go to bed early enough, they'd be tired on the trip and a stagecoach ride was not a comfortable ride at any time.

"Unless you want to sleep on your stomach while going to bed early anyway, you'd better do as I say."

"You'd better go. It will be an uncomfortable stagecoach ride on a sore backside too." Ducky decided to be the peace keeper. He wanted to see his family off without an argument in the morning.

"We're going. Dad had me with sleeping on my stomach." Tony couldn't help but lighten the mood.

Everyone said their goodnights and was soon asleep.

* * *

The next morning, all were up and excited to go on the trip. Nettie fixed a grand breakfast and packed snacks for the excursion.

"Don't worry about the ranch my boy, Nettie and I will handle everything." Ducky tried to reassure Gibbs that the ranch would still be there when he got back.

"I know it will be alright Ducky. Just remember that if there are any emergencies, The Doctor gave you another solar cell phone to contact him with and then he'll make the arrangements needed to resolve the issue."

"I'll remember."

"Remember what I tol' yah 'bout Casey, Gibbs." Nettie wanted to remind him that she did not want them to tolerate any foolishness out of Casey and to watch out for JD.

Casey had just gotten back into Four Corners after a long stay with relatives back East. It seemed that Casey and JD picked up right where they had left off with an old teenage romance they had before she left. Casey was to move in with the Gibbs family when they all returned from the World's Fair. For now, she was staying with Chris and Mary.

"Casey doesn't know me too well yet, but she does know that Chris and I won't put up with anyone's foolishness Miz Nettie. I am sure she'll be fine, but thanks for the trust in me."

"I know you would never hurt her. Her backside might not like it, but I do trust yah." Nettie smiled as she said that.

* * *

Gibbs had rented another wagon for the trip to town and once everyone was loaded in the wagons and said their goodbyes, the family was on their way.

Once the Gibbs family made it into town, they were greeted by The Seven, Mary, Billy, Casey and the boyfriends and girlfriends of Gibbs' kids. Billy and Casey were very excited about the trip. Gibbs took this opportunity to introduce himself to Casey.

"Boys, start loading the bags on the third stagecoach. Chris, a word? Casey, would you join us?" Gibbs began walking to the jail knowing he would be followed.

* * *

Not one to beat around the bush, Gibbs began as soon as the jail door closed. "Casey, I'm Gibbs. I am the one you'll be moving in with when we return from the fair. I want you to know that we all love and respect your Aunt Nettie. With that said, she has given me full permission to treat you as I would one of my own children. I treat my own in the same way that Chris does."

Gibbs could see that Casey understood by the blush on her face. "I understand, Sir and I already know what to expect. If it is anything like Uncle Chris, I don't want your attention in that way." Casey rubbed her backside without realizing.

"You might as well call him Uncle Gibbs. He is family. I explained it to her already Gibbs and had to show her and Billy some of it this mornin' when me and the boys found them at the lake without permission."

"I see." Gibbs couldn't help, but smirk. "Well, behave and we won't have a problem. It was nice to meet you Casey. Chris, I guess I'll head out to see if my boys got the bags loaded."

"We'll walk you out."

* * *

"All loaded up boys?"

"Yes, Dad." Tony spoke for all three of them. "Can we have a few minutes with our friends?"

"You have thirty. Stay where we can see all of you."

Robert had ridden into town to help see to it that his family said goodbye to Gibbs' family, to keep an eye on the girls, and to pick up supplies for John.

* * *

"Please be careful out there." Clint told Ziva.

"I will and I'll miss you until we meet again."

"Don't do anything foolish, Abby." Jim pretty much commanded Abby.

When Abby began to argue about the command, Jim kissed her quickly and Abby forgot her frustrations.

The boys were having an easier time with the fact that Angie, Dawn, and Susan were just hugging and saying they'd miss Tony, Tim, and Jimmy while they were gone.

Of course all of this was done under the watchful eyes of many uncles and Gibbs.

* * *

"Alright, time to head out. We are going to do this like the trip that began this whole adventure. The boys will be with me in the second coach so we can watch all coaches. The girls will be with Mom in the first coach. The luggage will be in the third coach. Everyone with weapons experience have your weapons ready?"

All said yes except Abby and Jimmy, but there was enough ammunition in each coach to keep everyone safe. Each coach also had a second driver to help. Gibbs was going to do this safely. He spared no expense for the safety of his family.

"Robert, let John know we will be waiting to see him and the family at the hotel in Ridge City. We'll make all arrangements when we get there."

"Will do Gibbs."

"Chris, same for you. We'll see you guys shortly."

"Be careful out there Gibbs. I know you have manpower, but don't let your guard down."

"I won't Chris."

* * *

After all the goodbyes and well wishes, the family got on their way.

Gibbs could only imagine what adventures, good and bad, were in store for them because this was a very large undertaking. No matter what though, he wouldn't have it any other way at this time in his life.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: I know it is short, but I wanted you to know that I had not abandoned the series and that I am finally starting to get more ideas flowing again. I am hoping to update during the Christmas/New Years Holidays. I am working on the next chapter at this time. Thanks again for your patience.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for all disclaimers and** _ **warnings**_ **.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followings from Chapter 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Gibbs could only imagine what adventures, good and bad, were in store for them because this was a very large undertaking. No matter what though, he wouldn't have it any other way at this time in his life._

* * *

The beginning of the trip was peaceful for Gibbs. The boys napped for the first part. Gibbs enjoyed the light sleep he was taking part in. It was a hot day and it was easy to doze. Of course his quick senses did not allow him to be fully asleep. He was well aware of his surroundings. Also, even though he had made everyone go to bed early the night before, did not mean that they actually fell asleep right away. He knew he had to be aware of his boys as well as any impending danger to his family. Then the inevitable began.

* * *

"Tony! Did you have to bring berries on the trip? You are dripping the juice all over my book!"

"De Ja Vu…." Gibbs thought and realized that he'd have to put a stop to this quickly.

"Why can't you eat with manners?" Tim's patience was wearing thin and the cramped quarters of the stagecoach were not helping.

"It isn't my fault that you have to read with every waking moment in your life!" Tony was starting to feel antsy just sitting around.

Jimmy was getting irritated, but he knew from experience that nothing he said would get those two to quit arguing, but he did look to his dad for help.

Tim piped up by saying, "Leave me alone Tony. You could use time to stretch that mind of yours. I thought you would have picked up the habit of reading by now knowing we have no TV."

The brother in Jimmy wanted to warn the boys of the red tint rising up Dad's neck, but he was too late.

" **Enough!** Children, do not make me pull this stagecoach over! You will not like it if I do." Gibbs had had enough of the bickering.

The two froze on the spot.

Then, Tony thinking he was being sensible said, "That was very funny Dad! You sound like you did on the trip over…" Tony stopped. He knew that Gibbs didn't make empty threats and the atmosphere was beginning to feel like the trip to Colorado. It was when the kids found out that if they acted like children, they'd be treated as such.

Gibbs could see that Tony was processing. "Remembering anything Tony?"

"Yes Dad. Never mind."

As a matter of fact, all three boys were remembering the trip to the ski lodge. Gibbs did not make idle threats.

The trip for Gibbs was quiet for the remainder of the time.

* * *

In the meantime, Jenny was having a similar conversation with the girls. Abby and Ziva had gotten into a silly argument about which of the boyfriends was more handsome.

"Well Ziva, Jim is more handsome. It is that curly hair and smile that Clint doesn't have."

"You have got to be kidding. Clint is more of the manly type. He doesn't need to smile."

"Are you saying that Jim is less manly because he smiles?"

Jenny realized that she'd have to stop the argument quickly or she'd have no peace.

"Girls, let's see what Miz Nettie packed in the lunch bucket."

The girls weren't hungry and did not pay attention to the lunch until …

"Now why would Miz Nettie pack a wooden spoon in …" Abby suddenly realized what she was asking and did not complete the question.

Ziva did not make a remark either.

"Now girls, I don't want to use this, but I will. If I do, you know what happens next?"

"Then Dad has a say in it because we made you use the spoon." Abby answered reluctantly.

"That's right. He won't be happy with the fact that I had to pull it out at all."

"Oh, do you have to tell him?" Ziva was in no mood for Gibbs' lessons on 'Don't give your mom trouble' because the trip was already uncomfortable without Gibbs' attention.

"I will tell him I handled it if you stop the bickering. I am not enjoying this stagecoach either and will take a strip out of your hides if I have to. Let's quit the nonsense. Both of your guys are handsome."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks." Ziva and Abby said grateful that Daddy Gibbs would be placated. They hoped he would, anyway.

"I'll tell your dad, but assure him that I took care of it. I will not keep anything from him. I learned that the hard way." Jenny chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny, Mom?"

"Oh nothing Ziva. Just a memory of something in the past. Let's try to make the best of this without injury to someone's backside."

With the peace regained, Jenny began to think about the past more. "I just hope he feels I handled it. I am very capable and I'd hate to have to get angry with him for not letting me be the mom." Jenny thought about times she had to hold Gibbs back from stepping in because she had dealt with the situation. He had relented several times. If the kids only knew.

* * *

The rest of the trip to Ridge City was peaceful. Soon, the trio of coaches pulled into town. The bags were soon unloaded and the family was off to the hotel. The three coaches would be on their way back to Four Corners to pick up the Cane family as soon as the horses were changed out and the drivers rested.

Since the railroad was built, Ridge City had become a large town with five large hotels. The family was able to obtain the suites that would accommodate all three families.

* * *

"Wow, the rooms are big!" Abby exclaimed happily.

"Enjoy them for now. They will accommodate all three families. We are sharing. We will share nicely." Gibbs' warning did not go unnoticed.

"If this was a book, I'd swear I just witnessed a foreshadow." Tim said in a leery tone. Tony caught the reference and did not comment. He knew Tim was right.

"Well, let's make sure that we don't have to address this later. Like in any life story, we can change our path using common sense." Gibbs smiled at Tim's book reference and the fact that Tony had left the comment alone. "Let's all get cleaned up. These rooms have bath tubs. Once we are all ready, we'll go eat in the restaurant.

* * *

All was well until Abby and Ziva came out of their room very cautiously while dressed in jeans.

"Very funny girls. I don't think this town has progressed enough to accept your jeans." Jenny knew something was amiss, but was trying to avert a confrontation.

"This is all we have Mom." Abby said carefully watching her Dad.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs' temper was rising because he had a feeling they were not kidding.

"We thought we had packed dresses too, but maybe…" Abby stopped as she realized the trouble she would be in.

"Abigail, I'm losing patience."

"I kinda' took Ziva's dresses out of the suitcase to fit a couple more of my toiletries. I was going to share my dresses with her." Abby volunteered thinking she'd calm Gibbs' ire.

"That doesn't explain why there are no dresses." Jenny put in trying to understand.

"Let me guess. Ziva, you decided to do the same as Abby." Everyone knew that Gibbs wasn't really asking a question. "Well?"

"Yes, Dad."

"So this is why the argument was settled so quickly." Gibbs had thought it was unusual that the girls had come to an agreement so quickly while packing without any assistance in swats from him. "Boys, go with your mom to buy your sisters two new dresses each. Have them send the dresses to the hotel while you all get something to eat. The girls and I will eat in our rooms later."

"Jethro."

"They need to learn to think, Jen."

Jenny nodded and left with the boys thinking back on the conversation she had with Gibbs earlier.

* * *

"So, they argued about who had the cutest boyfriend?"

"Yes, until I pulled the spoon out." Jenny chucked at the memory of the girls' expressions. "They asked me not to tell you, but …"

"You learned not to keep me in the dark about the kids?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for telling me and no I won't say anything. You handled it." Gibbs kissed Jen. "They have to learn not to argue. They need to think about others, Jen. The arguments get old for the people around them."

"I'm sure it will come up again. Then you can handle it." Jenny laughed.

* * *

Before Jenny knew it, they were at the local mercantile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibbs had some issues to deal with.

"But Dad, we didn't mean to leave our clothes behind."

Gibbs wasn't listening. He simply walked into the girls' bedroom expecting to be followed. "Let's take a look at your suitcases." As he opened the suitcases, his anger rose.

Unknown to one another, the girls had simply played a prank on the other. They had added a few more toiletries in the suitcase of the other. Abby added a note in Ziva's suitcase. The note said, "Got yah!" The assumption was that they still had dresses in the other suitcase. Of course, now, there were no dresses.

The girls stood shamefaced while Gibbs was speechless. Both girls knew that their dad didn't talk much, but to be speechless was quite unnerving to them. A quiet Gibbs in the middle of a conflict was a scary Gibbs.

"So instead of packing with adult sense, you became children once again and had to one up the other?"

No answer from the girls, just shame at being childish and then the realization of the thought of being childish.

"Act like a child..." Gibbs mumbled and then crooked his finger for the girls to follow to his room.

"As the adult, let's see what I packed." Gibbs sounded a bit sarcastic. He then pulled out the dreaded handmade paddle. The kids had hoped he hadn't packed it, but they knew it was wishful thinking.

"Who's first?" Gibbs asked the girls while tapping the paddle to his palm.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for all disclaimers and** _ **warnings**_ **.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, followings, and patience!**

 *****Gibbs will get his hands on some beef for a bar-b-que. I am taking literary license on the logistics of such an undertaking. Please bear with the fact that they were able to get the meat.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Act like a child..." Gibbs mumbled and then crooked his finger for the girls to follow to his room._

 _"As the adult, let's see what I packed." Gibbs sounded a bit sarcastic. He then pulled out the dreaded handmade paddle. The kids had hoped he hadn't packed it, but they knew it was wishful thinking._

 _"Who's first?" Gibbs asked the girls while tapping the paddle to his palm._

* * *

"Aww Dad." Abby whined.

"He or she who speaks first… Ziva, in the corner."

"Abby, here." Gibbs pointed to his knee. He had sat down in the armless desk chair while giving his commands.

Abby didn't move. She couldn't make her feet go forward.

"Now Abigail."

That did it. Her full first name was said. She was at Gibbs' side in seconds.

"Please Dad."

"I told you lot that I wasn't going to put up with much. You are lucky I didn't already spank you for the stagecoach ride."

"Thanks Dad. I guess." The last part was whispered.

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic, Young Lady." Gibbs pulled Abby across his knee. "I want this trip to be a pleasant one and no one will cause someone to be miserable on this trip. Get this straight now and we'll all be happier for it."

Gibbs began paddling Abby over her trouser covered backside. He knew he'd get his point across without lowering her pants. He also didn't want to be very severe. He wanted this over with so they could move on.

"Don't. Pull. Pranks." Gibbs said with three last swats punctuating each word.

Of course Abby had been crying. She knew not to fight and that it would be over quickly if she didn't. Gibbs sent her to replace Ziva in the corner.

"Go and think about how you want the rest of this trip to be." After care would come later.

"Ziva, front and center." Ziva came to Gibbs. Her stubbornness made her think to say no, but when she heard Abby cry and the explanation about making it a pleasant trip for all, she gave in. After all, she wanted to have a good time with Clint. She didn't need a sore backside the whole trip.

Gibbs pulled Ziva across his lap and gave her the same treatment as Abby. He was glad that neither girl fought him. They were learning.

"Don't. Pull. Pranks." Gibbs said with three last swats punctuating each word.

When he finally let her up, he sent her to the corner and called for Abby. He admonished Ziva to think about the rest of the trip.

"I'm sorry Dad." Abby's face was still red from crying. "I want to have a good time with our families and Jim. I don't want to be the cause of misery. I'll listen and do what I'm supposed to."

Gibbs hugged Abby. "I know you will. Just think before you act."

Gibbs called Ziva. "It's true Dad. I too want things to go smoothly. I'll behave."

"That's my Girls." Gibbs said and pulled them into a group hug.

"After all, it won't just be me soon. You'll have all sorts of uncles looking out for you and very protective boyfriends."

All that was heard was moans of realization.

"Behave and your backsides will be more comfortable to sit on." Gibbs chuckled at their expressions. "Dinner will be here in a minute. The family should be here with your dresses soon."

* * *

Like clockwork, room service knocked with the food trays. The girls were hungry, but didn't want to sit. Gibbs was not going to allow them to stand and they knew they had to eat. The girls ate as quickly as they could.

As the boys and Jenny came into the room, Gibbs could hear Jenny fussing about something. "I told you Tony, you didn't need to defend my honor. You got hurt."

"What's going on? Tony, are you alright?"

"Yeah Dad. You should see the other guy." Always the joker, Tony was nursing a bloody nose.

"Jen, what happened?"

"Oh Jethro, it's nothing. While walking to come back to the hotel, we had to pass the saloon. There was a drunk who started calling out to me and Tony stopped him. I'm a big girl and I've heard worse. In 2011, I'd have shown him what a woman can do to defend herself. I didn't want a scene here. He wouldn't quit."

"When I walked away, he grabbed me. Tony punched him and they got into a small fight. Tony won and the sheriff arrested the drunk. He wants to know if you want to press charges since you are the husband."

Jenny still hadn't gotten used to these crazy rules, but was making an effort to stay calm. She was more aggravated at the laws than the man who harassed her. He was drunk. He may not even be this way sober and there are men like that in all time periods.

"He'll be lucky if I don't rip his head off. Are you really okay Tony?"

"Yes Dad."

"I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad."

"You didn't show too much of your 2011 skills did you?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. What do you want to do about the drunk, Jen?"

Jenny was caught off guard. "I want to talk to him in the morning and see what kind of person he is and then go from there. If he is a trouble maker, we'll see. Thanks for asking."

"Sure, Jen. We'll see in the morning. Why don't we call it a night? I believe the girls are ready to be in bed."

Abby and Ziva didn't argue. They wanted to be on their stomachs.

* * *

The next morning Jen and Gibbs found out that the man who had accosted Jenny just found out he was losing his ranch and was too depressed to go home and tell his wife and four kids. Mr. Jones had decided to drink his sorrows away for the night and then figure out how to live the next day. He had never been drunk before and had never caused problems. He apologized over and over again.

His wife had already been by the jail earlier that morning and had been very understanding and forgiving. She knew it was very unlike him and said they'd pray and God would make a way for them to make it through.

Jenny graciously accepted his apology. The black eye that Tony gave him was going to be there for a while, but it would go away.

After much discussion, it was decided that Gibbs would pay off Mr. Jones' mortgage and buy him enough seed and equipment for the next harvest. Of course, Gibbs didn't let him feel like it was charity and made sure he gave Mr. Jones his address so he could send Gibbs a little every month until it was paid. Because of Doctor Who, Gibbs and his family were rich in this time period.

"Well Mr. Jones, it was nice to meet you. I hope you see to it not to get drunk again. You don't handle it very well." Jenny joked and everyone laughed.

"Ma'am, you are right and I know better. Thank you! Of all the people to run into. My wife said the Good Lord would take care of us. She was right and I am so blessed. Oh! Mr. Gibbs. Thank you for trusting me. I could run off and not pay you. The deed is in my name." Of course Mr. Jones would never do such a thing. He was joking.

"I have a feeling about you. I know when people are sincere. Pay what you can and when you can. Oh and don't take food out of your kids' mouths to do it. If you are short one month, just let me know."

Gibbs really wanted to give him the ranch, but knew Mr. Jones wouldn't accept that. After all, the mortgage payoff was only $350 and by 2011 standards that was nothing. Gibbs knew, though, that it might as well have been $350,000 to Mr. Jones.

"You'll have to come over for dinner tomorrow night. The Missus will want to thank you."

"We'll have a big crowd by tomorrow night with our friend John's family." Jen expressed the large crowd and gave Mr. Jones a number. "We'll come only if you let us bring the meat. How about a bar-b-que?" Jen knew how much Gibbs loved steak.

"Sound good. The more the merrier. See you around 1:00 and then we can all visit until the meat is ready."

"We'll also bring some side dishes to put with what Mrs. Jones is going to make. We should have enough food to feed a small army." Jenny wanted Mr. Jones to know that she didn't want Mrs. Jones to overwork herself.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Gibbs got the directions to the ranch and everyone said their goodbyes.

* * *

"Dad, some of us don't eat meat." Abby commented about some of their diets.

"We'll go to the restaurant and order something for the ones who don't eat meat when we order the side dishes. We'll also have to rent some horses and buggies for the trip to the ranch." Gibbs had all under control, as usual.

"Let's go warn the restaurant, rustle up some beef, and warn the livery stable about the buggies and horses."

Gibbs knew if he paid a local big rancher to process the meat there'd be left overs. He would take enough for his, Mr. Jones', and John's families and ask the rancher to donate the rest to the local orphanage. Whatever left overs there would be could be kept by Mr. Jones and donated to the orphanage. He had decided that when his 'kids' came back with a story about the poor conditions of the orphanage when they had gone for a walk. Of course the director of the orphanage was doing the best that could be done to keep the kids healthy and safe, but had very little money to do so. It did not take long for Abby to convince Gibbs to not only donate the meat, but also supplies such as other foods, clothes, blankets, and toys.

It was a busy day for everyone, but a happy one. It gave everyone great joy to donate the items to the kids. The kids were very excited. The Gibbs crew had accomplished everything needed and was ready for bed. John and his family would be in tomorrow and Gibbs' family needed to prepare.

* * *

When the Cane family showed the next day, Gibbs explained about the bar-b-que. The Cane family cleaned up and rested an hour before everyone headed out to the Jones ranch. Of course, the 'kids' met their respective dates and were excited to get started to the ranch.

"While everyone was boarding the buggies and mounting horses, John could be heard discussing an issue with Angie. "Don't think I forgot, Young Lady. We'll discuss this when we get back to the hotel tonight."

"Never a dull moment with this crowd." Gibbs thought and smiled as he mounted his horse.

* * *

 **TBC…**


End file.
